


(Don’t) Put Your Mouth There

by BasementVampire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Nothing compares to the shame of almost sucking on a girl’s infected nipple...





	(Don’t) Put Your Mouth There

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the book ;)

Jeremy didn’t know what he’d done wrong. One minute, he was pulling off Brooke’s shirt and the next she was pushing his face away from her chest.

“What?” he said, brow creased with concern.

She grimaced. “You can’t put that in your mouth—my piercing is infected.”

Oh. Jeremy frowned, taking a second look at Brooke’s breast. Sure enough she was right—the piercing definitely did look infected. He felt slightly sick.

“Yikes,” he said.

Brooke laughed. “Big yikes.”

“Is the other one infected?”

She shook her head, eyes dancing with amusement. “No.”

“You’re not gonna forget this are you?” Jeremy asked, mentally preparing himself for the many inevitable jokes that would arise from him nearly sucking on a girl’s infected nipple.

“Nope!” she said with a giggle. “So maybe you should be a good boy and put your mouth somewhere else...”

Jeremy smiled fondly. “Anything you say.”


End file.
